Doomed
by jdsnape
Summary: Are all Orc's created evil. Can they change who they are if they wanted to, or are they all doomed to follow orders?
1. Bitter beginings

Pain consumes thy every breathe for I can't breath. Fluid fills my lungs. I am in a sack enclosed. I scrap tirelessly to get out, to breath, to live. I am in pain all over, I start convulsing, the sack I am encased in is being torn from the outside. I use my hands to pull the gap bigger and take a much needed breathe. I choke and then Vomit. I am pulled roughly to my feet. I grunt due from the horrible smell that consumes me. I look up into my saviors eyes and know my doom. I get slapped across the face roughly,

"Who do you _serve_?"

The answer comes to me naturally like it was woven into my brain, a calling, a destiny, thy only reason for my existence! I answer "Saruman," I am surprised by the harshness in my voice.

I am now being forced into wearing a helmet and shield both branded with a white hand. I notice thousands like me, doomed, doomed to die, doomed to be used.

We are forced to run and run, so fast it hurts but if I stop I know what happens. The ones that fall become our food, I don't want to eat my own kind. After I refuse to eat twice I was weak. I was harshly teased and hinted that in my weakness I'll be next.

I had no choice, escaping wasn't a choice either. In the days that I have been forced to run by these maniac leaders they brutally murdered anyone who tried. After the third Orc trying we all lost any want of leaving after what they did to him. The leaders sweet talk us with promises of rewards when we get what Saruman wants. They want creatures named hobbits.

These hobbits are my only purpose now, the leaders make us think and know nothing else. After another few horrible weeks the vibe of the company change to hopeful, we are close, so close to our goal. So close to rest, to reward of proper food, maybe war, something to stop this mundane running and running, with only bread to eat ... if no one falls.

We charge into their company arrows fly. Many of my kind get killed. I hear up ahead that they got the hobbits. I smile evilly. So it has been done. A distraction is all I needed. A distraction from the pain is welcomed. I use this distraction to pretend injury. They leave me, for the goal is more important than an injured comrade. After they flee I move from my hiding place and ran to the river bank. I grab a pack and ran further along the river.

I proceed to open the pack but stop. My hands look horrible. I go to the river and wash. I scrub so hard but my skin still smells horrible. I dry myself and open the pack and notice elf clothing. They are beautiful. I put them on, the cape with a hood suffer to hind what I am. An Orc, my comrades including me are ugly. I sigh. I am marked. I still feel the urge to serve Saruman.

Doomed! But I wish to fight this! I am not like those sadistic leaders. I look in the river to see how I look in the new outfit. I see my face and turn in disgust. I slump against the tree and close my eyes, what am I to do? I am so noticeably an Orc, I'll have a target on my head everywhere I go.

I feel a blade against my throat. I smile. I don't open my eyes.

"Killing me will only bring me happiness, I despise what I am more than you ever could," I say bitterly to the owner of the blade.

I don't feel the blade anymore.

"Where have they taken the hobbits?"

"They are taking them to Isengard," I reply with happiness in my voice due to the fact I was able to use their capture as an advantage to escape. I open my eyes and I am in the company of a man, elf and a dwarf. The man scent is consuming me, I've been created to love to eat them I notice.

I choke, "Take a step back"

**A/N: **I don't own LOTR clearly, Is this intriguing enough for me to continue? please review. thanks :)


	2. Horrible men

They don't move, "You! Man, take a step back," I snarl.

Finally he obliges unwilling, moving three steps back. Thankfully that's all I needed for me to get back to my senses.

"Thank you," I say.

They are silent with dense looks on their faces. Do those Hobbits mean that little to them. Shouldn't they be trying to get to them. They will of course fail but at least they have a plan. I don't, not yet ... in time I may achieve what I surely want.

"You're different for an Orc, why haven't you tried to kill us?" The man says.

"Not to mention you thanked! What business does an Orc having manners," The elf says.

"We need to find the Hobbits, let's kill the Orc and be on our way," The dwarf adds harshly.

"Yes, go, just go, do me a favor, if you catch up to them, kill as many leaders as you can before they overpower you," I sneer. I wasn't impressed with the dwarves comment, it was like my life was an inconvenience to him. That inconvenience attitude annoys me more than an attitude of seeing me as an enemy.

The man laughs. The man then turns to the elf and starts speaking in elfish. This continues back and forth between them. I don't understand a lot of Elfish because they wouldn't bother teaching an Orc such language. However there are a few words that I recognize. _Pity, dangerous, _and _useful_ are words that I recognize. They want to use me? I am not one to be used.

I contemplate this while they still have their discussion, that is becoming quite a heated one at that. If I go with them I would be closer to Isengard and 'the pull' would be at its strongest. It will be manageable for me, but I don't want to work for this creator of mine so avoiding Isengard is a smart thing for me to do. The pull to follow orders, to work for Saruman is something I wish I can take out of me. Many Orcs don't question working for Saruman. The ones that do, get killed. They are known as the defected. I realize that's what I am, defected. I won't be welcomed back.

My haste to leave and be free has come with the price of my life being marked defected, I will be killed if I am ever in their company. I need allies. Non-Orc allies.

They are yelling at each other now. "Stop! look, I'll come with you," I interrupt.

"You understand?" The man questions.

"No, but it's plainly obvious you are arguing about me. Since you haven't tried to kill me yet that's not your goal, you are wanting me to help you find the Hobbits, aren't you?" I ask.

They look stumped, "You would do that?" The Dwarf question doubtfully.

I grunt, "Yes."

The three of them looked shocked. Before they question me further I go to pick up my weapon, my hand almost touched the handle when the elf draws his bow and the man has his sword up in my direction.

"I wouldn't do that, if you really want to come with us you will have to join weapon less," The elf tells me.

I stop and stand up to face them. "Fine!" I hiss.

I walk roughly past them and hit the elves shoulder with mine. "Legolas, don't," I hear the man say behind me.

So the elf is named Legolas. "Keep up ... If you can," I yell back to them.

I start running, I don't stop. I hear them follow, they are trying so hard to keep up. After a few hours I turn to see how far behind they are. The dwarf is letting them down, he is the furthest away I see. They keep their pace to match him. They finally all catch up, so I continue running.

* * *

On the third day of this I am starting to get frustrated with the slowness of the Dwarf. I find out his name is Gimli and the man is Aragorn. They of course said their names in conversation with each other, none of them introduced themselves to me.

The man stops and places his ear to the ground.

"Their pace has quickened," The man says and then starts running as he says, "They must have caught our scent, Hurry!"

I start running and as I pass Aragorn I think he really does stink, then a breeze hits my face so I don't have to smell him anymore.

The man stops behind me to pick something up. It's elfish. "Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall," He whispers. The devious Hobbits were sending a message that they were still alive. They would have paid dearly for that one. I wonder if they have threatened to eat them yet. I start running again not really caring about hidden messages from the Hobbits.

* * *

**"**Rohan. Home of the horse-lords. There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures sets its will against us," Says the man.

"Why yes Aragorn that would be Saruman, these _Horse-lords_ would murder me if they had the chance, if we run into them," I reply with bite in my voice.

The man turns to me, "Saruman gives speed to you?" He questions.

I snort, "The leaders help also, you know I am not the first of my kind to hate the control that Saruman has over our minds, they just don't live very long," I finish saying this quite depressed.

"The Uruks turn northeast. The Orc is right, they're taking the Hobbits to Isengard!" Legolas says.

"Are you going to tell us your name yet Orc?" Aragorn adds.

"It's not important, just call me Orc, like every other man does," I reply, I don't wait for his answer, I start running again.

* * *

Riders of Rohan are coming, I can smell them. We are hidden within many boulders and I am happy they don't seem to notice us. This is quite strange but none the less I am thankful.

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?" The man yells.

Great, Aragorn got their attention, I guess living is not all that important, this is going to need a lot of convincing for them to let me live. I quickly make sure my hood is covering my face, I know it's unlikely that it will fool them. I don't see the odds in my favour. They circle around us, the smell of Orc blood consumes them. I make sure the hood covers my face again, becoming nervous, I am lucky I thought to wear gloves today.

"What business does two Elves, a man and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" The leader of the men speak. The spears are making me nervous. I really want a weapon.

"Give me your name, Horsemaster and I shall give you mine," Gimli replies bravely.

The man gets off his horse and stalks over. Please don't notice me, he is coming too close.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground," Was his reply, I almost laugh ... almost, if it wasn't so important for me to be quiet I might have.

Legolas as quick as a snake strike had his arrow in the man's face.

"You would die before your stroke fell!" He shouts.

The spears comes closer, Aragorn intervenes, "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Glóin and Legolas of the Woodland realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king".

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe," The man then removes his helmet and then continues, "Not even his own kin, Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed Lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan, and for that we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets".

This is interesting I have heard from my fellow Orcs he never leaves the tower of Isengard.

"We are not spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive," Aragorn replies.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night," Was the man's reply to this. I am upset by this, not upset for the sadistic leaders of course, they had it coming. I know some would have surrendered.

"But there were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli says sounding in denial for the horrible fate that had come to them.

"They would be small – only children to your eyes," Aragorn adds.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them," The Horse leader tells us. I see the burning pile in the distance. They were slaves being used for Saruman purposes, this is getting out of hand. I wish to slaughter that wizard.

I can't help it, I need to speak up, "What of the Orcs that surrendered?" I say successfully having no bitterness in my voice.

"I repeat we left none alive," He says this nastily. I can hear it in his voice. He didn't deny that a number of them surrendered but they didn't pay attention to their pleas. Such cruelty.

I push pass Aragorn and removed my hood and roar, "Fuck you!".

**A/N: **I was so happy to get such reviews and interest in this story. Please review, Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	3. New beginings

**Flashback Grorgbag Uruk-Hai P.O.V  
**

"Take the Hobbit," Girt says to me.

I grunt then jeer, "No way! I carried him for four hours yesterday."

"Grorgbag I am failing! I got hit in the leg with one of their blasted arrows and I won't be able to continue much longer," He begs.

He must be strong to still be continuing thus far. I think I know who would have the strength to help.

"Ask Vruurk for help! She is the strongest mother fucker I know," I reply sneering. I am so tired from carrying Pippin yesterday that I also don't have the strength for this.

"Grogbag, Vruurk died at the river where we picked the Hobbits up," He replies. That traitor to her own flesh! Died, not likely, but if I ever find her, she would be. How could Vruurk leave without me.

"We're not going no further till we've had a breather!" An Orc yells up ahead.

"Looks like you're in luck Girt," I say pleasantly. Girt puts the Hobbit down and walks away so he won't be the next to pick him up after the break. I follow him.

"Let me look at the injury, I may be able to help," I say. I remove my pack and look for some supplies that may help. I sigh. "I am running low on supplies but I'll be able to help your injury a little," I announce.

I work on his leg while the other's get firewood.

An argument starts. They are arguing over if they can eat the Hobbits.

"Looks like meats back on the menu boys!", I see a few Orcs eat the flesh off the decapitated body of another and my stomach flips in disgust. I now can understand Vruurk's initial aversion.

"That's repulsive," Girt whispers.

What does that Orc think he's doing! Why is he cornering the Hobbits, I stand up to stop this. If they are blemished, it will be all our heads. The Orc that was cornering them gets speared!

I turn to help Girt, he is speared before I can help him. I run. The Men on horses charge after me. In the common tongue I yell, "I surrender.". I get circled by three of them. "I surrender," I yell again. From behind me a spear entered and exited my neck. I fall to my knees and start wheezing. Choking on blood. The man behind me on the horse then kicks my head so he can remove the spear, which he pulls roughly out of my neck. I collapse, my face landing in the mud. I hope Vruurk ...

**End of Flashback Grorgbag Uruk-Hai P.O.V**

* * *

In my anger I totally forgot that we were surrounded, I was expecting this man to be the first to stab. What I was not expecting was to be grabbed from behind with a blade to my throat. I felt blood ooze down my neck.

"You will be joining them also Orc! I knew this was a bad idea Aragorn!" Legolas shouts from behind me.

"Not spies! explain the Orc then! And why is it pretending to be an elf?" The leader of the horse-lord shouts to Aragorn.

"It was part of the group that had our friends captive, it isn't loyal to Saruman and because it surrendered and is weapon less I saw no need to kill the Orc ... until now," Replies Aragorn.

If I didn't have a blade to my throat I would thump that man Aragorn. The Horse-lord leader walks to me and glares, "Give me a reason as to why I shouldn't kill you?".

I was surprised by this question, how dare he. "There is none, if you thought none of my comrades were worthy of your mercy, I don't see my fate being any different," I reply.

"Urgh, they were on Rohan land! Orcs never have any good purposes, do you deny they were kidnapping Hobbits for Saruman? Why would any of that group deserve mercy," He shouts.

"Some of them had no choice! I took a great risk leaving them, I am no ally to any Orcs who can't think for themselves, I am a pariah, I will be killed if I were to go back," I hiss at him.

A gasp of pain escapes my lips when the blade of Legolas is forced harder against my throat.

The man turns to the elf, "So you don't agree with the Orc living do you? Looking at the amount of blood that's dripping from your blade, why don't you just kill it now," He says maliciously.

"It surrendered and is surrounded, weapon less and has my blade against its throat and not to mention is a non-Saruman follower, so if you feel it needs to be killed I leave that to you, for I don't feel I have ever met such a pitiful excuse for an Orc," The elf replies. Answering but not answering, do all elves speak like this.

He stares at us and then finally he speaks to Aragorn, "I leave it to you then, you just make sure that pet of yours stays weapon less," He turns to me and continues "You only have our _mercy _because the three you are travelling with don't seem to be hesitant in killing you. However Orc if you are ever alone I will have your head," He threatens.

"Understood," I hiss in reply.

The atmosphere was quite tense. Thankfully Éomer, their leader, and his companions lent us some horses and then left our company in haste.

Aragorn had to smooth things over again for this to happen, he can be quite talented with his speech.

After the riders had left, Aragorn turns to me hastily and gives me a fierce look, "Fuck you? You felt that wise to scream! You may not value your life Orc, but we value ours!" Aragorn yells to me.

"I thought it was very prudent to scream my frustration of such injustice! Such cruelty he displayed to those that surrendered," I yell back.

"And what would be an Orcs action if it was the other way around?" He counters.

I sigh then reply, "Much better than that, I assure you!"

"I told you we should have just killed the Orc and continued our way to find the Hobbits," Gimli mumbles.

"The hobbits ... They need us, let's make haste," Aragorn says in a worried tone. He swiftly mounts his horse and rides on. I roll my eyes, mount my own horse and follow him.

When we arrive at the scene of the massacre I am shocked and disgusted. They have a head placed on a spike - like it was victory! The nerve of them. I feel heartless but I rummage through the packs for useful supplies. I just finish eating when they come back from their useless hunt for their dead.

"The Hobbits may be alive yet, their tracks continue in the forest," Aragorn says.

"Alive? But the horse men ... how did they escape? How small are these creatures," I say shocked. Saruman underestimated these creatures.

"Quite small but never mind that we have to follow after them quickly, will you follow Orc?" Aragorn says.

He is giving me a choice! A choice. I like this.

"Yes, and Aragorn the names Vruurk."

**A/N: ** hope you enjoyed the chapter, Thank you so much.


	4. Meeting Mojoka

**Aragorn P.O.V**

Gimli and Legolas are not pleased. They both wanted to continue the hunt for Pippin and Merry into Fangorn without the Orc. They haven't changed my mind on this matter. Gimli and Legolas have taken it upon themselves to also be on guard and ready to attack Vruurk in an instant. Ever since the Orc has joined, Legolas's bow has been kept loaded persistently. I notice Gimli's hand on his axe tightens whenever he is close enough to Vruurk to strike. Vruurk always seems to notice this and moves away on instinct. Trusting an Orc is something I don't do facetiously, I have my doubts sometimes. Not that Vruurk would conspire against us, Vruurk won't. Harbouring a traitor Orc may bring us more unwanted attention.

Vruurk is an interesting name, I recall that the name Vruurken means righteous one or one who fights for rights, I wonder if the name Vruurk means something similar to this? A conundrum.

Vruurk lifts himself up from sitting crossed legged in the dirt. I almost heave when I notice what Vruurk was eating. It's no lie that they eat their own. When Vruurk stands again I notice how tall and straight he stands. So different from the Orcs from Mordor. It's quite comical seeing an Orc in Elf clothes, Legolas doesn't agree and said he would never accept the clothes back. His long, dirty, black straw like hair is kept tied back with leather strings that have been braided. I have been curious about this because of the effort that it would have taken to make.

"Why are you so different from the Orcs from North?" I ask Vruurk.

"Ack! Never compare me to that scum!" Was his reply.

Legolas smirks sardonically and I notice Gimli's beard twitches. I laugh then I say, "Sorry Vruurk.". Vruurk managed yet again to take me by surprise.

Legolas's smirk disappears and then he says to me, "Hiraetha, Lle Lakwenien? Yee," Then he marches quickly to the horses in a rage. _/Sorry, are you joking? Eek/_

We start to walk back to the horses, passing the smoking pile of Orcs. If I am not mistaken it looks like Vruurk is on the verge of tears, but it's difficult to read Orc emotions because I've never know them to display any but anger.

"W'ruum uu Grorgbag, uebel Mojoka, uk uu kurrauz eem Uruk freimj," Vruurk whispers to the burning pile. _/Why you Grorgbag, Evil Magic User, to have you back my Orc friend/._ Such grieving, I have never known an Orc to care.

I catch up to Legolas with ideas reeling in my mind to calm him down. He was glaring at me, waiting for me to return. "Aragorn, why did you feel the need to apologise to that filth. This is nonsense, it's going to get us killed!" He hisses.

"What would you have us do? Can you turn a blind eye to the fact that Vruurk holds no loyalty to our enemies?" I counter.

"Aragorn, mellonamin _/my friend/_ where Vruurk place loyalties doesn't concern me, killing Orcs is necessary! Not making allies with them. If Vruurk doesn't find being with its own kind acceptable, fine, but that doesn't mean becoming allies with us is Vruurk's only option!" He replies.

"Yes, but it's an option I am willing to give Vruurk, I won't harm anyone who wishes no harm to me," I answer.

"There isn't much sun left for today, are we continuing the hunt?" Gimli interrupts.

Vruurk is a bit further back looking annoyed but not willing to interrupt conversations that may be private.

**Vruurk's P.O.V**

That _kraltch Ul'bah /Diseased mongbat elf/ _ is insulting me again, just because he speaks to Aragorn in elfish doesn't mean it's not obvious to realize that it is I who angers him. Grorgbag would be surprised to find that a man trusts an Orc.

I walk to the dark brown horse that I was riding on earlier. I run my right hand through its mane. Its hair soft to touch. I start to wonder why we were forced to run all that time. Wish I had a horse instead of running all those weeks. The horse uttered a neigh softly.

The elf speaks to Aragorn in elfish again. I look to them. The elf now stares at me confused. "The horse, it, it likes you," He says this puzzled, like the beast was suppose to hate me. Elves are bizarre creatures.

"It's intriguing how you find that puzzling," I reply to this statement.

We reach the edge of Fargorn forest . We then follow the tracks that they found before, Aragorn leads us. We have to go on foot so Aragorn can trace the tracks. "One Hobbit at least stood here for a while before they went into the forest," Stated Aragorn.

"I do not like the look of this Fangorn; and we were warned against it. I wish the chase had led anywhere else!" Replied Gimli.

Legolas explained that he didn't think the wood felt evil and how the wood made him feel young. He compared his companions to children. _K__raltch. _"I could have been happy here, if I had come in days of peace," Legolas says.

"I dare say you could," snorted Gimli. "You are a Wood-elf, anyway though Elves of any kind are strange folk. Yet you comfort me, let us go!" Gimli replies. I smirk at Gimli's comment, strange folk indeed.

We continue the hunt for the Devious Hobbits, we follow their tracks past a stream but then we can't continue. We are faced with a rock-wall with steps leading to a high shelf. I am the last to reach the top, taking my time to comfort the horses. They seemed nervous. When I finally arrive I hear Gimli hiss, "Get ready! It is Saruman. Do not let him speak, or put a spell upon us! Shoot first!".

Saruman! I look in the direction they are facing. I see the man in rags. It carries a staff. "Uebel Mojoka, shoot elf, shoot quickly!" I hiss. The elf has his bow ready, why is he hesitating?

"Stop waiting, what it the matter with you?" Said Gimli hissing at him.

"Legolas is right, we can't shoot an old man, unaware and unchallenged. Watch and wait," Aragorn says to us quietly.

The man quickens his pace and is now below. "I wish to speak with you, my friends," The man tells us. He now climbs the stairs.

"GGGGRRAHHH stay back scum!" I roar.

Aragorn places a hand on my shoulder to pacify me, "Calm Vruurk," He whispers.

The old man then says, "Did I not say I wish to speak," The man then stands on the shelf coming towards us. He is not Saruman, Gimli was wrong. He hides his face under his hood but I still sense that it isn't him. I may be _defected_ but I would recognize my master. "Put away your bow, Master Elf!" The old man says. The elf drops his weapon. Is the elf under a spell? Why did he drop his bow.

"Ark, what is your purpose? Who are you? You are a _M__ojoka_, but you are not _Saruman,_" I hiss.

**A/N: **Thank you for reading :) I don't want any confusion so I will confirm now that Aragorn says him because he doesn't know Vruurk is a she-Orc. Please review.


	5. No control

He walks back a few steps and leans on his staff, "And what would you be doing in these parts? It's not every day an Orc would be found in the company of a Elf, man and Dwarf willingly. What purpose do you have Vruurk?" The _M__ojoka_ says.

I gasp ... "I don't know how you know my name, since you know my name, I am willing to guess you know of my purpose also," I finally reply.

"Yes, I know you, more than you know yourself. I also know that you all were tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits. They climbed up here the day before yesterday and met someone that they did not expect. Your errand is no longer urgent," He says. Who did the devious Hobbits meet in these parts, I wonder.

"As for your question as to who I am," The _M__ojoka_ says this then starts to remove his hood. When the hood is removed we noticed the rags cover white robes, the white cloth matching his hair.

"Gandalf?" Aragorn says in disbelief.

"Gandalf?" Gimli says and then drops to his knees, "Beyond all hope you return to us in our need! But you are all in white!" Gimli says.

"Get up, my good Gimli. Yes I am white now, Indeed I _am_ Saruman, one might almost say, Saruman as he should have been. Please tell all that has happened since we parted. The tale of meeting Vruurk in particular, I wish to understand completely," He tells us.

Before we could have any discussions we had to get ready for the night. We gather some dead wood from the forest ground, to light a fire. By the time the fire was crackling at our feet the sky was pitch black. We sit around the fire, hunched close to the flames to get warm.

"Vruurk, please tell me your story, I was informed much about your unusual alliance with my friends here but I wish to hear what you have to say about your tale," Gandalf asks me.

"I am only a tool to be used for war and gaining power, Saruman is my creator, if it wasn't for your friends here I would have been killed by the horse-lords or by my kind already. Since I have a _sense of self_ greater than my fellow comrades I am known as defected, my life is forfeit," I say.

"Greater sense of self? Does that mean other Orcs ..." Legolas starts to speak, but I interrupt. "Have no control over what they are doing, yes, that's right, your enemies is cunning, creating creatures they don't care about, forcing them to follow orders blindly. They also create leaders so ruthless that it's only a matter of time before they find it easier to follow orders."

"I find it hard to believe that Orcs don't have control over their minds," Gimli says.

"Why? Because it's easier for you to accept that all Orcs are ruthless to the bitter end? That they all mean you harm by their choice, what choice! They have none. Let me make one thing perfectly clear, all Orc minds are controlled by either Sauron or Saruman," I say bitterly.

Aragorn gasps, "If that's the case then what has happened to you? How did you escape that fate?" He asks.

"I have not escaped Aragorn, the connection is still there, just weak enough to ignore. The connection varies from Orc to Orc. I found out through my friend Grorgbag that when an Orc is created and asked who they serve, if they are not clear on whom they serve, they never get to see the light of day," I say angrily.

"Is there a way to stop these connections Gandalf?" Aragorn asks.

"That is yet remained to be seen, there is much to learn about this. It's disturbing to find out that our enemies are nothing but controlled slaves," Gandalf replies to Aragorn.

"Snaga nar baj lufu," I say softly. /_Slaves don't make war_/

The three of them start talking of events and people that I have no idea about. The death of a man named Boromir. If he was with this company it's most likely my comrades killed him at the river where I escaped, _**turned traitor**_. I don't think I should be doing this, these creatures, these '_its' _are my _**enemies**_. I should slaughter them. I place the palms of my hands to my temples and move them in a circular motion, hoping to remove these thoughts.

**Legolas P.O.V**

I stare at Vruurk in alarm, something is wrong.

"ARK!" I hear Vruurk scream. Vruurk is now consistently rubbing her temples in anguish.

"What is wrong Vruurk?" Aragorn asks. For reasons I can't quite fathom, concern is inundated in his voice. Mani ten' ho Atar, _/What about his father /_. How can Aragorn treat any Orc like an ally after growing up without his Atar. After all, he died at the hands of Vruurk's kind. The saurarea /_F__oul ones_/ have plagued middle earth for too long.

I quickly bring an arrow to her foul face. Vruurk looks up and notices this. The look Vruurk gives unnerves me, is the Orc pleading for death? Either way it does not matter, I shall carry out Vruurk's execution, willingly.

Gimli, mellonamin, lifts his axe. The beast continues to scream and yells in the foul Orc language. The Horses and trees scream in annoyance at the Orc. Mithrandir stands up.

"Get back, get back to the darkness in depths of the shadow!" Mithrandir cries. Mithrandir then slams his staff in the dirt. Light from his staff surrounds Vruurk. Vruurk instantly stops screaming Orc profanities at us. Her shoulders slouch and her head lowers.

Tarien comes closer_. "Dangers over, don't harm her," _I turn to the horse that has taken a liking to Vruurk.

"Ier lle esar?" I ask of the horse named Tarien. _/Are you sure?/_

_"Dearest elf, please don't harm her, she is a friend to me already," _Tarien replies.

"Mankoi, amin umma rangwa?" I ask Tarien bewildered _/why, I don't understand/_.

I hear a thud, I turn quickly to find the source, it's Vruurk.

"The Orcs passed out!" Gimli says.

Mithrandir searches the wood. "Legolas, what do your elf eyes see," Mithrandir says to me. I search, in the distant, leagues away I see a rider on a horse. The person wears grey rags, the rider carries a staff.

"Saurman, perhaps, I am not sure. The figure carries a staff and is riding away, at least seven leagues away in the distance," I announce to the children.

"It's as I expected ... this isn't good turn of events, It seems Saruman was trying to have more control over Vruurk," Mithrandir says. What Saruman wanted her to do must of been so horrific for Vruurk. Otherwise I don't know if Vruurk would have had the strength to resist.

My three companions and I discussed these turn of events. I was keeping silent and wanting to know more of their thoughts before I gave my opinion. All three agreed that Vruurk was to continue being in our company. I didn't agree, but since I was out numbered in that opinion I wasn't going to waste my time. Arwenamin _/My friends/ _ and Tarien had made themselves apparent in this matter and it makes me hesitant to hate Vruurk completely. I am older than my company by centuries so it irritates me that they can't understand my wise thoughts on this matter.

Vruurk will only cause trouble, she has already admitted that there is a target on her head for being a traitor. It's not hate against Vruurk's kind that makes me hope for her to leave our company. "What happens now that the enemy has found out about Vruurk? Why should we risk our lives even more with this idiocy?" I say finally, not being able to control myself any longer.

Arguments continued, they understood my opinion but we couldn't agree with what we should do about the situation. We all agreed, myself included, that we couldn't just feed Vruurk to the enemies. I am torn because kindness isn't always taken in good grace. Smeagol used pity and kindness against my Kin and I. Discussions on this came to a close and we discussed more freely about Frodo's mission and enemy doings, due to Vruurk being knocked out.

I decided to do the first sentry for I was not weary, but I haven't been weary for a long time. My thoughts stray to home and to my Atar. I search far and wide making sure nothing will harm the Children and I. I hum a tune in hopes to soothe the trees and horses.

After a while Aragorn joins me, "Did you want to rest?" Aragorn asks.

"Rest still eludes me, I find as the years pass by I need less of it," I answer. It's then Vruurk makes a snort so loud it alarmed the horses. "Should I kick her to stop that hideous sound?" I joke to Aragorn.

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews, I really love getting them :) I was going to post this chapter earlier but I find I had artistic problems with Legolas, he was a difficult character to write, so much so I am not sure I will go back to his view. Thanks so much for reading! JD


	6. Revolution beginnings

**Aragorn's P.O.V**

Her? Did Legolas just say her! ...

**Vruurk's P.O.V**

I wake up trying to remember what happened. My head hurts and the yelling that is occurring is not helping. The memory of what occurred starts to come back to me, I cringe. I guess that explains the yelling. It's Aragorn and Legolas who are yelling at each other. It's so convenient that they can argue without me understanding what they are saying, due to them conversing in Elfish. My head throbs with pain.

"Mabull nalt," I cry. _/Shut up/_

They stop arguing instantly, to my relief.

I slowly start to sit up. Aragorn starts walking towards me, no stalking, he's mad, that's for sure.

"Look, I tried to stop Saruman taking over my mind, that has never happened to me before. Sorry," I say worriedly. I don't want my only ally in this group to go against me after all this time.

"It's not that, Vruurk, Legolas saw Saruman, he was controlling you more than usual. Gandalf was able to prevent you from doing anything to harm us. What is annoying me is that I found out that you are in fact a She-Orc!" He says bitterly. I scowl, what of it.

"Aragorn, like I said, why does it concern you? Does it really change anything, we already agreed that Vruurk is to stay in our company," Legolas states. What, the elf, the Karltch of the group is defending me? I laugh. Surprising the elf joins, slightly chuckling.

Gimli awakes with a jolt. "What is happening here?" Gimli grumbles with a rough voice due the fact he had just woken up.

"Vruurk is a She-Orc, which is something I have never heard of before, it's unnerving," Aragorn replies to Gimli. I snort in repugnance, _unnerving_! It's not like I decided what I am. What is his problem.

"You're a Lass? And they say Dwarf women are hard to distinguish from the Dwarf men. Are a lot of your kind She-Orcs? I have never heard of such happenings," Inquires Gimli.

"I don't know, in the group I was in there were only four of us, so I guess we are rare, they weren't very pleasant," I reply to Gimli.

"We can discuss more on this matter later, if needed, we have spent all the time that is allowed to a meeting of parted friends now there is need of haste," Gandalf says this then whistles, what purpose does this serve, I wonder.

The Horses get nervous, excited? My favourite horse then neighs frightened, "Shh, Bhakzogg," I say to my favourite horse. The name Bhakzogg is a name that had just come to me, it suits her.

"The horses name is actually Tarien, and this one is Hasufel and the other is Arod," Legolas says this while pointing out the other's when he said the names. I try not to laugh when "Tarien" stamps her hove in annoyance at the elf. "Tarien is stating that her name in the Orchish language is actually Bhakzogg, Tarien is the most talkative horse I've ever meet, Tarien told me you were a She-Orc," Legolas says this mystified.

"You're such a traitor Bhakzogg," I mutter to her. She nudges my shoulder with her nose. I scratch her nape.

There is a white horse in the distance, I notice, "That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell," Says Legolas. His eyesight is a lot better than mine, I prefer the night. During the day my eyes struggle to stay open completely.

"Yes Legolas, that is Shadowfax, lords of horses, he is not only a Mearas, he is also the chief of the of the Mearas," Gandalf replies. When Shadowfax reaches us, the other horses greet Shadowfax enthusiastically.

"It is a long way from Rivendell my friend, we must go at once to Medusld, the hall of you master, Théoden," Gandalf addresses the horses. The horses bow their heads to this declaration. I think I am starting to like these beasts very much. I ride on Bhakzogg, Hasufel bears Aragorn, Legolas rides the horse Arod. Shadowfax is unfortunate and has to bear both Gimli and Gandalf.

**Erulo Uruk-Hai P.O.V**

_Mission: To kill the traitor_

_Troop numbers: Thirty seven_

Saruman has informed us we have a traitor that is working for his enemies. This traitor is wanted dead by Saruman. I am informed that I need to intercept them before they reach king Théoden.

How was an Orc able to be ally's with Saruman's enemies. He informed me that the Orc is in company with an elf, man and a dwarf. An elf? That's the most absurd notion that I have ever heard of. How? Can it be done? Do I have to be stuck as one of Saruman's "pet" leaders. If they have shown mercy like this, why not to others of my kind.

I know what I am thinking is ridiculous, but for the first time, I have hope. I can't show weakness. I am a fighting Uruk-Hai. The inferior's follow my lead. We run fast and strong. I keep them in line, we are making good progress. I am glad the reward of man flesh has helped them to be strong and lets them to continue with a good pace.

My body and mind are racing. I still haven't figured how I can use this traitor to my advantage. The defected in this group won't believe a leader is also one of them. They hide who they are so well, that I am not completely sure who would follow my lead. I do know this much, Purg is one who would follow.

I notice Purg and make my way to him, "Purg, are you willing to fight the non-defected? I want to use the traitors alliance to join them," I whisper so low I hope he can even hear me.

He snorts. "Mabull nalt Erulo, you are making no sense. I am not weak!" He spits then leaves, but before he leaves he eyes me suspiciously. I keep an eye on Purg and realize he is whispering to others. Purg is so discreet that I only notice this because of my close watch. What is his plan? The leaders must be killed first. There are thirteen leaders, including me. There is no way the defected can win without my help. I know I am the only leader in this group who would betray Saruman.

We are five leagues away from our goal and have yet to intercept the traitor. Purg hasn't initiated anything yet either. Four leagues away now. Maybe It was just me hoping that a revolution would happen.

"If you're serious about joining us, kill Furbog, when I scream _Hak,_" Purg whispers behind me. I smirk evilly. _/Revenge/_

"With pleasure," I reply with malice.

_New Mission: To over throw Saruman's pets_

I find Furbog and make my way over.

"HAK!"

I lift my Orc blade with relish, I decapitate him in no time. Four other's: Purg, Erodush, Waruka and Opkagu killed their designated leader as well.

"AAAAARRRKKK!"

"GAAAHHHH!"

The surprise attack of causing the death of five leader's at once spark a battle with the remaining troops. I try to defend the other Orc's that were part of the revolution.

Stab an Orc, in his neck.

One down.

Decapitate another.

Two down.

Use my shield to block an arrow then decapitate another.

Three down.

Forcibly remove bow and arrow of another then stab his neck.

Four down.

Shield block an attack, stab him in the face.

Five down.

Get blocked, "ARK! I am on your side." He yells.

One ignored.

Almost lose my right arm, I repay the favor with death.

Six down.

_Mission Successful_

_Causalities: Thirty two_

Remaining Troops: Purg, Waruka, Opkagu, Zlog

"How can we be sure to trust this leader!" Zlog speaks to Purg, then stares at me with malice intentions.

"How can I be sure to trust you Zlog!" Purg counters.

"What we need to be concerned about is finding the traitor Orc!" I answer.

Purg snarls. "You're no leader anymore, so don't take on that voice of authority!"

I snarl back in annoyance.

"Purg, is that the traitor Orc?" Waruka announces interrupting my snarl.

I look in the direction where Waruka is facing. There are six figures approaching on horses. There is no mistaking that two of the company are Orcs. Purg decided we should wait. It's annoying that this runt in particular is now the official leader of us.

"What has happened here? Are you supporters of Saruman or the Dark Lord of Mordor, Sauron?" One of the Man speaks.

"No! We are not Saruman supporters, we were assigned to kill the traitor by Saruman but we would rather join the traitor. What is your name and why are men of Rohan willingly in the company of Orcs, so it's true? Orcs not following Saruman have a choice?" Purg asks.

"My name is Éomer, I must confess I didn't think being allies with Orcs was a possibility, that was until Agnak and Kog stopped me from being captured by Wormtongue servants, and also meeting the traitor Orc," Éomer replies.

"I didn't think it was a possibility either, I am Purg the leader of this revolution. We failed miserably though, but without Erulo switching sides at the last moment, none of us would be alive," Purg states this to the man Éomer. That's right, you better recognize what I have done, runt.

They discussed more in depth our battle and how Agnak and Kog come to be in their company, and the meeting Éomer had with the traitor Orc, he didn't know his name.

It's strange, a weight has been lifted off my mind, I don't want to think the power that Saruman has over my mind has gone, in case I am wrong. I cannot believe that such a strong connection with Saruman may have been severed. I am uncertain whether the connection will return and whether I will be able to keep him out of my mind.

Finally we see the traitor Orc and his company. They arrive on horses but wait, there is one extra person that wasn't mentioned. A Mojoka! They dismount from their horses. What! The Traitor Orc is a She-Orc! Ark. She is wearing elf clothing, this wasn't how I pictured the Traitor Orc.

She notices me in particular, being a leader got her attention. The fact I am a leader didn't please her at all.

She rushes at me successfully landing a front kick to my face, "AARKGGah," I shout as I fall backwards.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading, please Let me know your thoughts ... Jd :)


	7. Need a weapon!

**Vruurk's P.O.V**

Loathing is all I feel towards the scum on the floor. Erulo deserves nothing more than death. It's not the first time I have wished for a weapon. I'll have to fix that problem.

An Orc snots in disgust, I reluctantly take my eye of Erulo to look at the Orc who snorted.

"At least someone got the privilege, Purg," The Orc that snorted sneers to Purg.

"Zlog! If it wasn't for him, our revolt would of destroyed our lives," Purg counters Zlog.

"Revolt? You call eight of us a revolution?" I say mockingly. I hear a snort in agreement from one of the Orcs. I never wanted any Orcs on my side! I don't want to be involved with my kind. I want nothing to do with them, even if they are defects.

"Nine Bhakzogg, nine. We have a spy up north," Zlog replies.

"NINE! What difference can nine Orcs achieve? And don't call me Bhakzogg, the names Vruurk," I reply with bite. _/Princess/_

Erulo is now upright and livid, I notice. He spits out blood. He smiles evilly, blood colouring his teeth. He laughs then charges, I stoop to avoid a blow to my face. I aim to high punch his jaw but he grabs my wrist.

"I was stupid to think the "traitor" Orc was someone worthy to follow," He hisses at me. He punches me in the stomach, making me powerless to take a breath. He aims to take another but an arrow appears near Erulo's neck.

"That's enough," The elf shouts.

Erulo lets go of my wrist, blood rushes to my fingertips.

"You may have fooled the other Orc's here but I know better, you're not on our side," I whisper menacingly to Erulo.

"Vruurk, you've gotten much more pathetic since the last time we met," He counters. I think Erulo is just as nasty as I remember, I grimace at him.

"Vruurk we have to continue, as you know it won't be long before Saruman discovers we didn't follow our mission," Purg informs me. This is exactly what I didn't want. Grorgbag will and always will be the only Orc I trusted. I don't respond.

"Yes, we need to continue to Théoden," Gandalf announces then he looks to Erulo, "It would be foolish to break an alliance before it even began, choose your side Orc, leave now if you are going to be menace, thus we won't tolerate it," Gandalf says with such authority in his voice that I have never heard before in anyone.

"I didn't become a traitor to my kind for mere enjoyment Mojoka," Erulo replies to Gandalf bitterly. Erulo walks closer to Gandalf threateningly, "So don't take MY alliance to this group for granted."

Alliance? He really wants alliance?

We unfortunately had to gather the bodies and burn them before we left. Organising how we were going to get to Théoden was more trouble than I thought. The Rohirrim men didn't want to ride their horse with an Orc, and neither were Legolas and Aragorn as accommodating.

Oswyn, Mathias, Pawelinus are the Rohirrim men who follow Éomer. So in our company there are four extra men now! I found out the names of the all the other Orc's. (Waruka, Opkagu, Agnak and Kog). Purg is a good leader! A leader I might have wanted to follow ... in other circumstances.

We almost had the arrangements worked out when a female Orc, the only other female Orc in our company, by the name of Kog, finally broke her silence and argued about the arrangements. Agnak wasn't too pleased about sharing a horse with me either. In the end I had to share my horse Bhakzogg with Kog.

I was in front, even though I didn't like the possibility of an easy attack from Kog, I didn't want to give up the control of the reins.

"So Vruurk, I want to make one thing clear, stay away from Agnak," Kog hissed behind me.

I laugh, she snarls in reply, "Sorry Kog, I just realized why you got so defensive, I have no interest, your worries are folly," I reply.

A little while later, "So you don't like that Erulo, is it just because he was a leader?" Kog asks.

"Yes and he's my slapper*," I reply.

"ARRK!" Kog replies.

"If I had a weapon, he would be dead," I say, angry at my lost opportunity.

When we approach closer we allowed the Rohirrim men to lead our party. I am not sure how much it would benefit us. Éomer said he was banished for being loyal to Rohan the last time we met. We passed moulds of buried men. Gandalf talks of the flowers that grow where dead men rest. They then discuss the hall and again Legolas comments on how old he is. I roll my eyes.

Kog snorts behind me, "How can you stand that obnoxious one?" She sneers softly. I pull on the reins and distance ourselves to be out of hearing range.

"Better?" I say mockingly.

"Five hundred times have the red leaves fallen in Mirkwood in my home since then, and but a little while does that seem to us," Kog says, imitating Legolas a little too well. I snort in amusement at this.

We are now at the gates, more men with spears! They look ready for a fight, I am guessing that's due from my kind being here. They shout to us in a speech unknown to me, must be the Rohirrim language. Éomer converses with them in their own tongue. He points to me in particular. Then he points out Kog and Agnak as he continues his conversation.

Gandalf then joins in the conversation, he can converse in this language as well. Why aren't they speaking in the common tongue, I wonder if it's to insult us. I grimace.

After a while one of the guards speak in the common tongue loud enough for us all to hear, "Fascinating tale, but I respectably doubt Théoden will allow all of you through these gates, but I will send the message as you wish."

Éomer again talks to these guards in his own tongue, angry at them! A name I am unfamiliar with is part of his shouting, Gríma Wormtongue. Éomers lackeys are now defending Éomer as well.

I get down from Bhakzogg and walk towards them, the guards gets annoyed at this fact. Aragorn turns to find out what has annoyed them and notices me.

"We are in haste! Do you wish Saruman to win? Don't hinder us," I say to the guards.

A guard left our company to give the message of our presence, but the ones that stayed are ready to attack if they get the word. To their disappointment they weren't given such command and we were allowed entrance through these gates.

One of the guards guided us to the door when we were again greeted with the Rohrrim language. We were told to leave our weapons, no one took kindly to this, surprisingly the elf was the first to give his weapons up. He also was the only one not to mention a idiotic name that their weapon possessed. What is the purpose of naming a weapon? Very egotistical.

The Rohrrim men would not even think about giving up their weapons but Hàma was biased to his own people and let them keep them. I smirked when Gandalf made out he needed his staff due to the fact he is old!

I stayed in the back of the group with the other Orcs as we entered the hall.

The old man didn't seem fazed by our presence. At last Gandalf broke the silence, "Hail, Théoden son of Thengel! I have returned. For behold! the storm comes, and now all friends should gather together, lest each singly be destroyed."

The old man gets up from his seat with effort, "Why should I… welcome you, Gandalf? For you have ever been a herald of woe. Troubles follow you like crows, and ever the oftener the worse. I will not deceive you: When I heard that Shadowfax had come back riderless, I rejoiced, I rejoiced more at the fact it come back with lack of rider."

Théoden sits back down and continues this unusual speech.

"Here you come again! And with you come evils worse than before, as might be expected and also very questionable having Orcs as company!"

Erulo snorts at this, I wasn't impressed either.

"So I ask you again why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow? Tell me that!"

**A/N: ***Slapper: Slang name given to an Orc that literally slapped you into the world after you are pulled from the sack that encloses the Orc. Usually after they give the greeting, "Who do you serve."

As always, thanks for reading, please review to let me know your thoughts, JD :)


	8. Release the hounds

**Gríma ****Wormtongue P.O.V**

Gandalf thinks we can join together as one and then what? Defeat the likes of both Sauron and Saruman. Fool! Their power is infinite.

"A just question, my liege," I say to my king. I hope my king is not going to be persuaded to adhere with Gandalf.

"It is not yet five days since the bitter tidings came that Théodred your son was slain upon the West Marches," I say.

I look to the blood thirsty Éomer, "There is little trust in you Éomer, If you were allowed to rule few men would be left to guard these walls."

I look back to the destroyer of hope, Gandalf Stormcrow, Stormcrow? That name is not to my liking, "Why indeed should we welcome you, làthspell I name you, Ill-news; and ill news is an ill guest they say," I sneer at him.

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" Làthspell yells at me while brandishing his staff, NO! It can't be, I told the guards to get rid of it.

"His staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff!" I cry in surprise.

In the madness that followed I tried to escape, but I get pinned down by that Dwarf, "I would hold still if I were you," The Dwarf says to me menacingly. The weight is causing excruciating pain. I can't bear this! It's like I am getting tortured by that Nazgŭl again. I try to get out from underneath his foot but he then crushes my arms to keep me on the floor, I gasp in pain.

"You have no power here Gandalf," My King says to Làthspell.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound," Làthspell replies.

If he does this it could kill him, my King! I struggle uselessly against the Dwarf and stop promptly again due to the pain.

I see Éowyn try to go to Théoden but is held back by that man, Aragorn. Keep your hands off her!

"If I go . . . Théoden dies," My king says sounding uncannily like Saruman. This is going to end badly for my King and when it does, nothing is going to stop them from killing me.

My King flies back against the chair, he looks in agony!

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him!" làthspell yells.

"Rohan is mine!" Saruman and my King yell back.

**"**Be gone!" làthspell shouts.

It's over, my King is now recovering from being removed from Saruman's magic. I am so glad he is still alive! Saruman informed me it would kill him if I tried to remove it.

* * *

"Send the heralds forth! Let them summon all who dwell nigh! Every man and strong lad able to bear arms, all who have horses, let them be ready in the saddle at the gate ere the second hour from noon!" My King tells me. We are going to battle? Surely not.

"This wizard has bewitched you. Are none to be left to defend the Golden Hall?" I reply. I have treasures too important to leave. And I would be useless in battle.

"If this is bewitchment, it's more wholesome than your whisperings. Your leecraft would have had me walking on all fours like a beast. No, not one shall be left not even Gríma. You have yet time to clean the rust from your sword," My King tells me.

Better to be a beast than be food to the shadow creatures. Battle, me. I can't even hold a sword upright! The pain.

I go down on my knees, "Mercy, Lord! Send me not from your side I at least will stand by you when all others have gone. Do not send your faithful Gríma away," I say desperate, Saruman said I would not be sent to fight!

"I do not send you from my side. I go myself to war with my men. Prove your faith, join me," My King tells me.

Prove my faith by getting myself killed! There is no way I would live. My King is asking me to kill myself, which I am not comfortable with. I am not blood thirsty like that Éomer, so I doubt I could stomach killing anything.

"Appoint a faithful steward. Let me keep all things till you return," I reply desperate to avoid battle.

Éomer laughs at me, "And what offers of less honour would you accept if that plea doesn't excuse you from war, _noble Wormtongue_," Éomer sneers.

War is a noble thing to this man, well I don't think he would be willing to go into battle; if he couldn't hold on to his spear for longer than a minute.

"How long is it since Saruman bought you? What was the promised price? When all the men were dead you to pick your share of the treasure and take the woman you desire?" làthspell shouts to me.

Éomer has a look of understanding and then grasps his sword, "Too long have you watched my sister, too long have you haunted her steps," He says worried. làthspell stops him.

He doesn't need to worry, I may have looked but it's been a long time since I've treasured such fantasies. I have had a new focus for a while now.

"Wormtongue, you have done what you could for your true master some reward you have earned at least. Yet Saruman overlooks his bargains. I counsel you to remind him, lest he forget your service," làthspell tells me.

"You Lie," I cry angrily.

"Hear this Wormtongue? Choose to ride with me to war and see whether you are in true in battle or go. But then, if we ever meet again, I won't be merciful," My King says to me.

Wormtongue, my King goes too far! He has never used that horrible nickname before. Oh how I loathe him for wanting me to kill myself in battle! If those are my only choices then I know which one to choose.

I slowly get up, I look to my kings face, surely he is doesn't wish me death. I go to open my mouth and, and what? Nothing would change his mind. My hand shakes in anger. I hiss and spit at them. They widen their eyes in shock, excellent. I run.

* * *

**Vruurk's P.O.V**

It was hard for Purg to convince Théoden of the defected Orcs alliance so in the end it was Gandalf and Éomer who were able to convince him.

After getting washed and changed into a new set of clothing I go the armoury to choose a weapon. I can't believe I will finally have a weapon again!

I see a maiden practicing with her sword, she would be advantageous to have on our side. I think her name is Éowyn.

Aragorn converses with her then leaves. I walk up to her, "You are not in appropriate clothing to fight, It won't be long before we go," I say to her.

She gasps, she looks at me worried. I guess she isn't used to Orcs. "Are ... are you Kog?" She asks.

"No, I am, your brother told me you wanted to speak to me," Kog says behind me.

"I'm Vruurk," I answer.

"The traitor Orc? My brother told me about you as well, I wanted to thank you both actually. I've heard what you and Agnak did, Kog I owe you thanks," She answers.

"Agnak and I are actually grateful to your brother as well," Kog replies then turns to me, "Vruurk have you chosen a weapon yet?"

Knowing Kog wanted privacy in her conversation with Éowyn I nod in thanks then leave. I choose a sword, it's strange to handle, not like my old Orc blade. I grip it stronger and then try different stances. I try some of the moves Éowyn was doing but drop it! Gah.

"Graceful Bhakzogg, very graceful," an Orc says behind me mockingly, It's Erulo.

I sneer at him with hate, "You need to get over yourself, you know I was in the same situation as you, you really think I wanted to be charge of ripping Orcs out of their sacks and slap them? That was my Orders Vruurk," He replies empathically.

I cringe at the memory of being slapped by Erulo after I was removed from the sack, "Do you still hear Saruman?" I ask, changing the topic.

He is disappointed by this question, "I thought at one stage it was gone, but no I was wrong, I still feel the connection. I asked that _Mojoka _if he could remove our connections like he did for that King," He replies.

Why didn't I think of that! "Can he?" I ask hopefully.

"Negative," He answers. I scowl. "He said the control is a part of who we are, he doesn't know how to remove it without killing us," He replies.

**Gríma ****Wormtongue P.O.V**

No horse would let me touch them, so I have to walk all the way to Isengard! I can't believe this is happening. Such a long walk.

My limbs are aching. I hate being in pain all the time. Saruman better deliver on a antidote to the curses that had been placed by that Nazgŭl.

He delivered well enough in counselling me ...

"Manflesh!" An Orc yells to me.

I have walked unwittingly into a group of Orcs!

"Don't harm me, I am Gríma, a faithful servant of Saruman!" I reply.

"Tasty meat, I don't think he'll be missed," Another says then laughs.

They lift their Orc blades at me, "But why take the risk? What do you think would happen if Saruman finds out? He is waiting for me," I lie to the Orc. I had not yet decided if I was going to go to Saruman or just hide.

They look unfazed by this, "Well you're lucky then, we are going to Isengard, we can take you," One of the Orcs replies.

"And have you as dinner if you're lying," another Orc adds savagely.

* * *

I am thankfully away from those Orcs and in the room that holds the connection to Sauron.

"You failed Gríma! How do you imagine to get what you want if you can't successfully help me!" Saruman yells.

"I was overpowered, forgive me! Hàma betrayed me and let that Wizard Gandalf bring his staff," I reply. I start to kneel.

"Get up! I don't care for your excuses. Luckily I know of their plan, they will flee to Helm's Deep, they will be slow. They will have women and children with them," Saruman replies.

No! Images of Éowyn trying to defend the children run through my mind. Who I am kidding, I still care for her. What can I do. I don't want this to happen.

I follow him and he yells to an Orc, "Send out your Warg riders!".

**A/N: **This is my favourite scene in the movie, and also the two towers is my favourite book of the series too. So I know I may have bored you with it being too similar to movies/books. Thanks for reading, it makes me happy to know so many are enjoying my story, *fingers crossed I did this chapter justice* :) JD


	9. Regret

**Vruurk's P.O.V**

"Doolg naoomg!" I hear Opkagu cry. _/Halt beast/_

"Doolg!" _/Halt/_

I realise what was happening. If the Warg isn't stopped Aragorn is going to die!

I jump on the beast and affectively make the beast come to a stop just before the edge of the cliff.

I lean over and detach Aragorn's wrist from the beast.

I give him a nod and control the Warg back into battle. It listens to my commands completely. It was easier killing Orcs since I am now on level with them.

It's over. None escaped our clutches, it was too easy! Some even seemed surprised by Orcs being against them. I ride back to the gathering of swordsmen ... and swordswomen.

"You chauvinist whiteskin!" Kog roars to the man King. I dismount from the Warg.

Opkagu runs over.

"'u rhago tuko rohh, hogn r' haokt," Opkagu announces to the Warg.

_/You have done well, rest my friend/_

The Warg collapses in exhaustion. I smile at its lopsided tongue.

"They are magnificent, aren't they? I used to be a Warg rider," Opkagu says. He moves closer to the Warg and scratches his ear. He really cares for these beasts.

"It's a good advantage to have, it's a pity we didn't capture more. So the argument over there is getting quite bad. What is the issue, Is the King really that mad Éowyn joined the fight?" I ask.

"Yes, he really is that livid, she has better control over her blade than most and has good instincts, I don't get why they didn't want her fight!" Erulo says joining our conversation.

"THIS was your doing, wasn't it Orc!" The King yells to Kog.

"Don't put this on Kog! Éowyn wanted to help, Kog just gave her the opportunity," Agnak roars.

The three of us, Erulo, Opkagu and I start to walk over.

"This matters not King Théoden! Éowyn is safe, her skills as a shieldmaiden of Rohan saved her. Don't belittle her achievement today because you see her as rebellious, for she fights for you and your people," Aragorn intervenes. This seems to be a habit of his, to be the bringer of peace.

Théoden grunts in annoyance, "Let us continue to Helms Deep, Éowyn, we will talk about this later". Éowyn looks affronted by this but pleased with herself.

Everyone was silent momentary and then Legolas broke the silence with, "Seems like we missed killing a beast."

He lifts his blade in preparation of killing the Warg. "NOT so fast Ul'bah!" Opkagu says blocking the elf's vision of the Warg.

"Do you know how to control it? If they know how to control the Warg I see no problem Legolas," Aragorn says.

"Of course we know how to control it!" Opkagu replies. Opkagu knows that only Orcs can. The beasts have been magically manipulated to not only understand black speech but the butchered language of the Orcs. They are just as enslaved as a lot of Orcs are.

"We? Meaning Orcs? And if you were to control it to do us harm?" Legolas replies. I grimace, he knows Wargs only follow Orc commands. Opkagu didn't seem impressed by the insinuation that we would use the beast against them.

"Then we'll kill it laddy," Gimli replies eying the Warg wearily. Opkagu nods in agreement.

Our company breaks and gets ready to leave. I go over to my horse, I get tapped on the shoulder. I turn, it's Aragorn. "Thanks for saving me Vruurk," He says.

"Not bad for a She-Orc huh?" I answer scornfully.

Aragorn looks taken back, I laugh, "Think nothing of it," I say. I mount Bhakzogg and ride on before this conversation becomes more pathetic.

* * *

When we arrive at Helms deep the reaction from everyone regarding Opkagu riding a Warg was something I admittedly relished in. I have to stop that thinking, it's what Saruman wants. He wants us to be feared and outcasted and for us Orcs to enjoy it. The people not only feared the Warg but us Orcs as well. If there is ever a time when I don't get looked at with disgust then I will feel my purpose has been fulfilled.

"Make way for the king!" I hear up ahead.

* * *

**Gríma ****Wormtongue P.O.V**

I look in disbelief at the device before me. I know Saruman is powerful but he is insane if he thinks any magic can destroy Helms Deep. I am thankful the Warg riders were unsuccessful. This is just my guess for we have yet to receive information from them.

"How? How can fire undo stone? What kind of device could bring down the wall?" I ask of him with doubt. I doubt he will succeed and now that I know his full intentions I don't wish him to.

I step closer to try and understand how this device works. Maybe if I know how it works I can try to destroy it. He pushes my hand firmly away, I look to the flame. Fire must be the key to this dark magical device. I eye the device suspiciously.

"If the wall is breached, Helm's Deep will fall," Saruman replies. I am glad it would not be that easy, perhaps I can still convince him his plan is unwise.

Saruman starts walking over to the balcony, I follow him at his heels. "Even if it is breached it would take a number beyond reckoning, thousands to storm the keep," I say to him. This is madness.

"Tens of thousands," He replies wickedly. I am starting to get exasperated with him.

"But, my lord, there is no such force," I reply trying not to sound like I am scorning a misbehaving child.

Just before we reach the balcony I hear the sound of an Orc battle horn. When I join Saruman on the balcony I look down below to the massive rows of Orcs. So many! My heart skips. Saruman has the numbers to successfully destroy Helms Deep, there is no mistaking that. My hand shakes in despair, I try not to drop my candle holder.

"A new power is rising. Its victory is at hand!" Saruman roars to his army.

The disgusting creatures roar in approval. I look to Saruman in fear then back to the creatures, willing them not to be when I turn back to them.

"This night, the land will be stained with the blood of Rohan! March to Helms Deep! Leave none alive," Saruman yells to them.

... Leave none alive. I helped with the annihilation of so many.

"To war!" Saruman roars manically.

"There will be no dawn for Men," He adds softly to me.

Middle earth will be a place only for the wicked, it would be ruled by Orcs and the shadow creatures. My King, Éowyn, anything I ever cared about would be but a memory. The horrible realization shocked me and made my eyes sting and a traitor tear run down my cheek.

**A/N: **Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed reading as much as I writing it.


	10. It's a good day to kill!

**Kog's P.O.V**

"Why are you saying this Angak? This isn't like you, you're not a coward," I whisper to him, I look around anxiously to make sure no one can hear our conversation because it would be detrimental to us.

"You heard that Aragorn man, "_Then I shall die as one of them", _we won't win this fight, 10,000! You know they will target us specially," He replies worriedly.

"All I heard was a _lulgijak_ of an elf who should have gone on his way on a boat like the rest of them! Cowards, the lot of them are!" I answer mad.

He grabs my hands into his, "Kog, we have more to lose than he, can you forgive yourself if our son faced this place without us?" He replies.

"Why do you think I want to fight? I fight for a better life for Angakon, what if Saruman wins Angak? He will be enslaved," I counter him.

He sighs, "Please, can't we be selfish and stay alive? "

My eyes water with emotion, "Have courage, we will get to see Angakon, I want to make him proud. We should fight to be free, for him to have a life much better than we have," I say to this plea.

A smile dances across his lips, "Life hasn't been so bad," He replies.

I snort then giggle. "I've always loved how I can make you laugh like that," He says smiling.

I grab him into a tight hug.

"'u haho r' ruhht," I whisper into his chest.

* * *

I stand tall with dignity, Agnak and I are going to fight. I see the first wave of troops for the numbers I see are not in the thousands. I wonder why they would attack us in small groups? A strange horn sounds, I don't recognise this sound.

"I can't make sense of what I am seeing Aragorn!" The elf says.

"Why, what do you see?" Aragorn replies.

The horn sounds again. I see Purg run up to the Aragorn man, "That's the defected sounding horn Aragorn! Let them in when they arrive," He announces.

"Let who in?" He replies.

"Orcs, Orcs fighting against Saruman!" Zlog interrupts.

"That's why the Orc's don't have the marks of the white hand," The elf says surprised then continues, "But their numbers are so many! At least two hundred"

"Vogurk did well! Yes they are against Saruman," Purg says then faces the Man King, "Let this go down in history as the first ever battle where Orc's fought with Man"

The horn sounded again, they are closer now. A smile crosses my lips when I hear their battle chant.

I turn to Angak, "Isn't it beautiful!" I exclaim excited. Having extra Orc troops please me. We won't become quite a target for being defected.

"I can't really agree with that when I am looking at you," He replies smirking.

Vruurk starts laughing at this. I snort in response to her laughter, Bhakzogg is a good nickname for her. At least she isn't wearing elf clothing anymore, that was disturbing.

"Head in the game troops!" Erulo says behind us. Why is a leader so willing to fight with us _inferior's_? I eye him curiously again and move closer to Angak.

* * *

The group of Orc's are right below us now.

"I am Vogurk! Where is Purg?" An Orc yells.

"Vogurk, I am here and I am so glad you were so successful!" Purg yells down to my fellow troops.

"We don't have much time! They are only eight leagues behind us, if that," Vogurk replies.

"I'll let you in", Purg yells.

Purg starts running away from us to go towards the gate.

"Aragorn! We shouldn't allow this," Théoden yells worried.

"And who else has come to our aid?" Aragorn replies.

"Quit it! All I am hearing from you and your men since I've joined is complaints after the next! Purg isn't going to fail us, I trust Purg's judgements better than you Théoden," Erulo yells.

I have to agree with that, Théoden's judgments are poor, especially when it comes to the handling of Éowyn. I hope she is ok down there in the caves.

It takes a while for all two hundred troops to find their place and to re-organise our tactics. The Orc troops keep to themselves though, they have their minds set on the battle. Vogurk is the only one that has been conversing with us.

Time has passed and I now see the opposing Orcs marching towards us menacingly, they roar at us. We roar back. Growls escape from us now.

They make stupid pointless noise to try and intimidate us, like they can intimidate us Orc's. Do they even understand that we have more fight in us, more control. Are they all that mindless? No wonder Saruman didn't take us defect's seriously.

The first arrow is fired! I smirk, so it begins. I load my bow. so careless, they have such an easy place for us to aim for! I Aim and shoot, One down. I quickly load again, two down.

They were only aiming to hurt us defects, Angak was right, this battle will quickly become an Orc on Orc battle with men in the way.

They bring forth ladders to scale the walls.

"Mirdautas Vras!" I cry. _/ It's a good day to kill! /_

I remove my Orc blade from my belt and stab the first Orc that comes up the ladder. "Gug'ye," I snarl to the Orc just before I push him off the ladder. Three down. _/ goodbye /_

That dwarf and Vruurk are now having a _who has the biggest dick_ contest, they are both yelling their number of kills while scaling the walls.

I stand back and load my bow again, I prefer archery. Four down. Agnak stays next to me, defending me ruthlessly. More and more climb the ladders!

Vruurk with a few others are now trying to push a ladder off the wall. They give up due to the Orcs still climbing it. Vruurk climbs over the wall and disappears! Erulo follows.

What are they thinking! I reload my bow, Five down. Reload, Six down.

"Kog the Orc with the flare! Kill him!" Angak cries.

I aim and fire, the elf helps too but it's no use.

I hear a rumble underneath my feet!

"Angak!"

* * *

**Vruurk's P.O.V**

This isn't fun anymore.

I think Waruka is dead, I know Kog is. It's the reason Angak is on a suicide mission.

He is front of me fighting like he has nothing to lose and that his life is meaningless, he fights like them.

What are these creatures! What has Saruman done to these Orc's. They are not like any Orc's I've meet. They are monsters, is this how we are seen by men?

I made a mistake climbing over that wall! If it wasn't for Erulo, Angak and the other Vogurk troops I would be dead.

Sixty, sixty one, sixty two ...

There is no hope, our numbers are depleting fast, the men have barricaded themselves inside. Fighting groups at a time is tiring.

Eighty nine, ninety, ninety one ...

Every muscle is screaming in pain! Aragorn! Get out of there and help us!

One hundred ten, one hundred eleven, one hundred twelve ...

I groan, the sun is coming up, it's starting to hurt my eyes. I found the rain and dark more preferable.

Opkagu Rides his pet Warg in our direction destroying every Orc in its path.

"Join Vruurk!," Opkagu shouts.

Excellent! It's a most welcome break.

One hundred thirty, one hundred thirty one, one hundred thirty two ...

From this height I see perfectly how many there are to kill, it's scary how much more.

Aragorn has entered back into the battle from the gate up top! Finally some help, help nowhere near me but finally they are not barricading themselves!

One hundred sixty, one hundred sixty one, one hundred sixty two ...

I growl, why are they retreating, cowards! Fight.

No I am mistaken they are not retreating they are changing direction, why. I take a quick peek in the direction a lot of them have turned. Mojoka! I sigh in relief, I feel like I am going to drop dead any moment now.

In my split second of relief in seeing Mojoka an Orc has grabbed me off the Warg and has pushed me to the ground.

She lifts her blade in ready to strike, "Undur Kurve," She sneers.

Erulo decapitates her, he helps me up.

"Kurve," Erulo says sniggering to her decapitated body.

I can't reply for we have to start fighting again.

* * *

After talking with Angak I find I can't be in his presence any more, I leave him to talk to Purg. I find Gimli resting.

I collapse in exhaustion next to him, I am so thankful it's over.

"Forty-two, Master Legolas! How is it with you?" Gimli cries suddenly.

"You have passed my score by one, but I do not grudge you the game, so glad am I to see you," The elf replies.

Those words upset me. Yes Elf, Gimli is safe but there has been a loss of so many. The grief that Angak had displayed to me over Kog strikes me down as my own.

"Vruurk?" The elf says, saying my name like a question.

"Kog, Kog's dead. They, Angak and Kog, they have a little one ..."

They are speechless, it was my reaction after talking with Angak. Emotions in me run high! I am a _zgakk _Orc! I am strong, strong enough to be emotionless, strong enough for me not to care. Why should I.

* * *

**Aragorn P.O.V**

So many injures to be taken care off. Gandalf has informed us to rest before we leave to go to Isengard but I can't rest now, not when people need my help.

No opposing Orc remain alive, I can tell a few of them even committed suicide to avoid capture. Forty two defect Orc's remain. Gandalf has spoken to Purg and Vogurk to work out what the defected Orc's plans are next.

Purg and Vogurk wish to go to Isengard with us but the majority of the other's refuse to go. _We wish you well, we really do, but our goal is to escape Saruman not to confront him. _Many sentiments along those lines were ushered from the Orc's.

I now find after hours of labour, time to help Gimli with his wound.

"Have you spoken to Vruurk? Is she coming to Isengard with us?" Gimli asks with doubt and also concern.

"Why Gimli I do believe after all this time your axe has decided it doesn't want to harm an Orc?" I ask jokingly but honestly still surprised.

"Hmph, one Orc, out of how many? Besides it seems she likes killing Orc's as much as I do. Her score ended up being one hundred and ninety two. At least my number was higher than he," Gimli replies while pointing to the form of sleeping Legolas. It seems he finally was able to rest.

I smile and continue to work on his wound keeping to myself the true number of kills Legolas carried out.

"Aragorn, I really think you should talk to Vruurk, Legolas and I tried to comfort her about Kog, Erulo ended up leading her away. That Kog Orc has a child or a 'little one' as Vruurk referred to him. I don't think she realised any of her kind had the inclination to become parents," Gimli says.

"Estyelalaeilfca," I blurt out in elfish. _/ impossible /_

"That's what Legolas said," Gimli says with his beard twitching due from a smile.

* * *

I found Vruurk conversing with Opakagu.

"Aragorn, have you even rested yet?" She says to me. I didn't want to be rude and interrupt but it seems they had finished talking and Opakagu left our company.

I sit down on the floor next to her. "So how did you fair in battle?" I ask. I wasn't sure if talking about Kog with her straight away would be a wise move.

She actually smiled, "It takes a greater toll emotionally than I ever thought possible. I am disappointed that a lot Orc's are not going to Isengard," She says her smile disappearing now.

"Angak won't be going to Isengard, but I don't blame him," Vruurk says.

"So how many Orc's are joining us then?" I ask slightly annoyed. I understand about Angak completely as well.

"Six, including myself, it wouldn't bring Saruman fear that his salves might start a rebellion. He already doesn't trust Orc's as it is, he doesn't use Orc's for anything to do with his personal safety, never has," She replies.

I am glad Vruurk is going and not refusing like the other Orc's, that would make Gimli happy. I smile at this. Vruurk looks like she is concentrating on what to say next.

"I give up, what did I say to make you smile," She finally asks.

"Believe it or not, I am smiling because you are joining us to Isengard and that Gimli also would be happy about this. I must say I am glad being allies with Orc's is possible," I say to Vruurk.

"Some Orc's, I must say those Orc's we were fighting were monsters! I was speaking with Erulo earlier and we came to the conclusion Saruman must of done magic to increase control. It's hard to tell because if that was the case why wouldn't it work on us defects? I mean we still notice Saruman in our minds, why couldn't he use that against us?" She asks puzzled.

Perhaps it's a good decision for most of them to stay away from Saruman after all.

"Well perhaps he did try but was unsuccessful" I answer. He was able to control Vruurk before. Vruurk and I discuss the theories for a while the possibilities of how his control works.

Vruurk and I then go and talk more while we have a meal. She got very animated talking about the battle and her moves she used to tactically kill a few at a time. I join in explaining a few details of my side of the battle and how pleased I was to see Gandalf. We discuss deaths briefly but it wasn't something we both wanted to dwell on.

The need to sleep finally had its hold on me. I woke a few hours later, after everyone washed and ate we left ready to confront Saruman.

**A/N: **Please let me know your thoughts with the review button, this chapter was hard for me and I will appreciate knowing what you thought about it, thanks for reading. :) JD


End file.
